el origen de la tropa
by pitufotontin
Summary: si te gusto "la tripulación pitufina", este te va a explicar de donde viene cada uno de sus miembros, POSIBLEMENTE SE CANCELARA
1. el clon

**este fic se va a tratar de como y de donde salio la tripulacion pitufina (digo, son pitufos hembras, no pudieron ser naturales) , no esta completa,pero le echare ganitas**

**contestando a PrincesaMagia , lo siento, pero fuerte y pitufo , en todos los fics donde salgan ellos siempre se dara a entender que son pareja casada , una pregunta,me da curiosisdad saber ¿porque no te gustan ellos juntos? , en fin,continuemos con el fic **

**pitufos-peyo**

**tripulacion (y algunos otros personajes)-a mua **

* * *

castillo de nemesis, 500 años atras

nemesis : ahora ve y traeme ADN de papa pitufo

el pajaro hipnotisado obedecio

nemesis: este sera el fin de mi archienemigo

despues de unos minutos el pajaro regreso con un pañuelo

nemesis: ¿un pañuelo? pudiste haber traido cabello , o sudor , pero tubiste que traer las gracias que salen de su nariz

el pajaro hizo un sonido

nemesis: largate de aqui

junto algunos ingredientes en un caldero

nemesis: esta creacion sera infalible

despues de unos minutos termino de hacer la pocion y el caldero brillo

nemesis: si, si ¡si!

de el caldero salio una niña de 40 años de cabello castaño y muy largo

nemesis: ¿que?... ¡no! , pajaro inutil, me trajo ADN del niño , yo dije del anciano ¡del anciano ,tonto!

el pajaro se fue volando

nemesis: ¿que voy a hacer con ella? ...mmm...tal vez sea mejor, es mas joven , podre entrenarla para que haga caer a los pitufos

niña: ¿que son los pitufos?

la pitufin agarro un trapo rojo para cubrirse

nemesis: son moustros despreciables, y tu eres uno de ellos

"¿yo soy despreciable?"

nemesis: si , pero pronto , si te propones a destruir al resto , tal vez se te quite un poco

"mi nombre, ¿cual es mi nombre? "

nemesis: mmm, eres un pitufo hembra, eres una pitufina , si ,ese sera tu nombre

pitufina: bueno, un nombre es un nombre

nemesis: mañana comienzas tu entrenamiento

pitufina: eso no me convierte en ¿malvada o algo asi?

nemesis: tenia que ser una niña , ¡tu sigues mi ordenes y nada mas!

pitufina: (aterrada) si mi amo

* * *

pasaron dos meces

nemesis: niña inutil, no sirves para nada

pitufina: es que yo no quiero herir a nadie , quiero aprender a hacer posiones y hechizos , como tu

nemesis: aprenderas, despues de que mates a papa pitufo

pitufina: pero yo...

nemesis: cayate

la niña se fue a su habitacion que mas bien estaba en un calabozo y se ponia a leer

pitufina: se que esta mal, pero tambien debo obedecer

al lado de ella paso una mariposa

pitufina: ey, nunca habia visto una de esas en realidad

la siguio hasta una habitacion subterranea

pitufina: que extraño, nunca habia estado aqui

"¡porfavor! saquenme de aqui! "

pitufina: ¿que es eso?

sigio caminando hasta llegar a lo mas profundo del calabozo

"¡quiero salir!"

se encontro con un elfo joven encerrado

pitufina: ¿que..quien eres?

elfo: ¿tu quien eres?

pitufina: pitufina, aprendiz del amo nemesis

elfo: encino, pricionero

pitufina: no sabia que habia mas creaturas aqui

elfo: y aqui dentro no envejeces , no se cuanto he estado yo aqui

"PITUFINA!, VEN ACA! "

pitufina: ¡ya voy amo! lo siento , tengo que irme, no se como, pero te voy a sacar de aqui tarde o temprano

encino: fue un gusto conocerte

pitufina: igual yo

* * *

**¿que opinan?, ¿le sigo? , una cosita, a mi me ENCANTAN los reviews, pero que sean conpletos, yo solo digo **


	2. el escape

las semanas siguieron pasando

pero pitufina ya no estaba sola, tenia un amigo que le hablaba del mundo exterior, lo cual aumento sus deseos de salir del castillo

pitufina: nemesis dijo que cuando me construyo, puso magia en mi , queria que tubiera poderes, pero por alguna razon no pueden surgir, es como si estubieran muy adentro de mi y no los puedo sacar

encino: no te sientas mal por eso, puedes ser mas

cierto dia se escucho un ruido

pitufina: ¿que es eso?

encino: debe ser un nuevo preso

pitufina: me escondere, el no puede verme aqui

nemesis entro con una creatura en la mano que pitufina no logro distinguir

nemesis: ¿con que papa pitufo se marcho eh? tarde o temprano volvera , y tu estaras aqui

lanzo a una pitufina anciana a una celda

pitufina: otro pitufo

nemesis: tal vez ya no necesite a esa inutil de pitufina

dejo la llave colgada junto a la celda

se fue a su cuarto

pitufina: no puedo creerlo, la llave esta ahi

encino: ¿no trataras de ir por ella? es muy peligroso

pitufina: dije que te sacaria de aqui y eso hare

encino: pero te puedes caer , esta muy alto

la chica no le hizo caso y se paro frente a la anciana

pitufina: hola , yo soy pitufina

nanny: me llamo nanny , tu me recuerdas a un pequeño niño muy simpatico

pitufina: lo entiendo , la voy a sacar, necesito que me aviente hacia arriba

nanny: ¿segura que puedes?

pitufina: ya estoy cansada de nemesis, quiero salir de este lugar y para eso tenemos que trabajar juntas usted y yo

nanny: esta bien, acercate

* * *

nanny: ¿lista?

pitufina: ya

la agarro de los brazos y la avento hacia arriba

la niña se agarro de las llaves

pitufina: las tengo

encino: ten cuidado pitufina

pitufina; tranquilo

se apoyo en los barrotes de la celda y bajo deslizandose

nanny: lo lograste

abrio la puerta de nanny y luego fue por la de encino

encino: debo admitirlo, no pense que pudieras

pitufina: tal vez asi ya no me subestimaras

se oyeron pasos

pituina: nemesis ¡ahi viene!

corrieron lo mas lejos que pudieron

nemesis: ¡ESCAPO!

encino: ya se dio cuenta

el elfo las llevo volando a las dos

unos cuervos lo persiguiron

nanny: ¡mas rapido!

encino: voy lo mas rapido que...

no pudo terminar porque choco contra la pared y pitufina se habia dado en la cabeza

nanny: fantastico, la noqueaste

encino: pitufina...pitufina...


	3. Chapter 3

pitufina: (despertantdo9 ay , mi cabeza , donde ¿donde estoy?

se giro y estaba en una litera , a su alrededor habia muros de madera

pitufina: que extraño

encino entro y la abrazo al verla

encino: al fin despiertas , me estaba preocupando, dormiste mucho

pitufina: ¿donde estamos ?

encino: en mi casa, fuera del alcance de nemesis

pitufina: ¿enserio? ¿ya no lo volvere a ver?

Encino. nunca en tu vida

pitufina : no puedo creerlo, soy libre, espera ¿donde esta nanny?

encino bajo la cabeza

pitufina: ella salio de ahi ¿verdad?

encino: temo que, no puedimos hacer nada por ella , nemesis la volvio a capturar

pitufina: no ¡no! tengo que volver

encino: no puedes

pitufina: claro que puedo

saliio del cuarto y se encontro en la cubierta de un barco con varias creaturas con trajes de piratas

pitufina: encino ¿eres un pirata?

encino; sabia que se me olvidaba contarte algo

troll: ¿quien es esta jovencita?

duende: una niñita

pixie: que cosita

ptufina: alejense

encino. no te haran daño , de echo , yo queria proponerte que te unieras a nosotros

pitufina: ¿yo?

todos: ¿ella?

encino. muchachos , se que es muy joven, pero creanme, yo veo algo especial en ella , se que nos sentiremos orgullosos,ademas , no tenemos pitufos aqui

duende: no lo se

imp: se ve muy dulce como para ser pirata

encino: ¿que dices pitufina? ¿te quedas aqui? ¿conmigo?

pitufina: bien, aprender a defenderme no me hara daño

los demas piratas se encogieron de hombros

pixie: pero tu le enseñaras encino

encino: claro que si

* * *

** al pasar de los años , pitufina iba aprendiendo **

encino: sube mas la guardia

pitufina: ¿asi?

le lanzo un espadaso que el esquivo

encino: casi, aun te falta practica

pasaron diez años y empezo a entrenar con el resto de la tripulacion

duende: nunca dejes la espalda descubierta

troll: sobre todo cuando peleas contra dos al mismo tiempo

ella se agacho para que no le dieran con las dos espadas

duende: muy bien, tus reflejos estan mejorando

diez años mas:

en una isla

troll: (luchando) debes aprender a usar el lugar donde estes

la chica se subio a una piedra para estar a su altura

troll: buena idea

pasaron mas los años hasta que llego a los cien convirtiendose en una chica hermosa, su cabello castaño y oldulado le caia abajo de los tobillos

y en uno de esos dias , les llego la oportunidad de asaltar un barco

troll: ¿que hay alla?

duende: es un barco humano, podemos agarrar algo de oro sin que se den cuenta

algunos subieron al barco a escondidas

duende: con cuidado

troll: estoy teniendo cuidado

choco contra una caja que se cayo del buro y destruyo un florero de virio que hizo mucho ruido

troll: upsi

* * *

al cabo de un rato,los humanos del barco los habian atado y puesto en jaulas

"¿que hacemos con ellos?"

"dicen que los duendes saben bien"

"miren,encontre el barco"

el barco entero era del tamaño era del tamaño de una lancha para ellos

encino: oh no, pitufina esta ahi

"¿que habra aqui?"

del barco pitufina salto y se subio a la orilla

"uy miren ,una chica"

"¿que no saben que una mujer en el mar da mala suerte?"

pitufina: si, mala suerte, para ustedes

"miren, cree que nos asusta"

la chica hizo cuatro movimientos con su espada

"uy, una espadita"

"jajaja"

tres de ellos pararon de reir cuando descubrieron que su cinturon se habia roto

"¡a ella!"

uno la intento atrapar, pero ella escapaba y les daba un espadaso en el pie

al cabo de cinco minutos,todos ellos estaban atados entre si , su grupo volvio al barco,

duende: ¡muy bien pitufina!

pixie: ¡les diste una paliza!

encino: si, eres la mejor

pitufina: (sonrojada) naa, no fue nada


	4. Chapter 4

a tripulacion desembarco en una isla desierta

encino: aqui no vamos a encontrar nada

duende: tonterias,siempre vale la pena buscar

encino: o perderemos tiempo

pixie: ¿tu que dices preciosa?

la pitufina de 150 años se aproximo a ellos arrastrando su cabello

pitufina: no creo que tengamos prisa y si tenemos bastante suerte encontraremos un naufrago, es decir,uno mas para el grupo

duende: me gusta tu forma de pensar

encino: unicamente porque esta deacuerdo contigo

duende:¿celosito?

trol: ¡rapido muevanse!

exploraron la isla

pitufina: no es tan decierta, encontre cocos

"¿tu quien eres?"

se dio la vuelta y se vio de frente con un pitufo anciano , de ropa y barba blanca

pitufina: mi nombre es pitufina

"soy warlok, ¿que haces aqui? "

pitufina: ¿para que quieres saber?

warlok: estan invadiendo mi espacio

pitufina: perdone, no sabiamos que ...

warlok: ¡LARGUENSE DE AQUJI!

pitufina: oiga, no quiero problemas de ningun tipo

un grupo de niños se paro detras de el

warlok: ¡USTEDES NO SE METAN!

"pero no es nuestra isla en realidad"

el anciano le dio un sape

pitufina: ¿le acabas de pegar a ese niño?

warlok: no te importa

le lanzo una bola de fuego blanco que esquivo por un pelo

pitufina: ahora si me hiciste enojar

empezaron a luchar , el con su magia y ella con sus armas

warlok: ¡no puedes vencerme ! soy...

se callo cuando le dio una patada en la cara

warlok: ¡eres una hija de tu pitufo!

la paralizo

pitufina: oh ou

warlok: buena suerte en el mas aya

le lanzo un rayo, pero fue apartada del camino

pitufina: encino , ¿te dio?

encino: me rozo el brazo , pero estoy bien ¡corre!

subieron lo mas rapido que pudieron al barco , el hechicero los intento perseguir, pero el no se dio cuenta de que uno de sus hijos de puso la zancadilla y se tropezo

pitufina: eso estubo cerca

encino la abrazo

encino: no vuelvas a irte sola, no se que seria de mi si te perdiera

pitufina: no es para..

encino: no digas que no es para tanto , yo ...yo ..te ..te

en vez de hablar la beso

ella sorprendida le correspondio

pitufina: tambien yo

todos los demas de la tripulacion aplaudieron

duende: pagame

troll: (dandole una moneda) no se para que apuesto contigo

* * *

duende: entonces , tu encino el elfo , aceptas a pitufina en la salud y la enfermedad y todo el rollo que no me se , hasta que la muerte los separe

encino: acepto

duende: y tu pitufina , ¿aceptas?

pitufina (de vestido blanco) : yo...

duende: si , ok, ahora por el poder que se me confiere ,de haber salido ganador en el piedra papel o tijera , los declaro marido y mujer

los dos se miraron sonriendo

duende: ¿que esperan? ¡besense ya!

toda la tripulacion aplaudio a la feliz pareja

* * *

se sentaron en una mesa en el centro de la pista de baile (la cubierta del barco)

encino: cierra los ojos

pitufina: ok

le puso detras de ella y le coloco un collar con una perla

encino: espero que te guste

pitufina: no me gusta, me encanta

encino: me alegra que pienses asi

le dio un abrazo

encino: te vez bien de blanco

pitufina: gracias, pero creo que prefiero el rojo

encino: bien (su cara cambio a algo deprimida)

pitufina: ¿que ocurre?

encino: eh? nada, estoy bien

pitufina: por favor, puedes decirme

encino: estoy bien , deberas , pero

pitufina: ¿que?

encino: prometeme que si algun dia me pasa algo

pitufina: ¿aja?

encino: no me olvidaras

pitufina: claro, por supuesto que no, no podria

encino: exelente

pitufina: pero con nosotros a tu lado ¿que te puede pasar?

el elfo le dio una sonrisa falsa

* * *

despues de seis meces todo siguio normal...hasta que :

pitufina: ¿que esta pasando?

todos los demas piratas se habian reunido afuera de su cuarto

pitufina: dejenme pasar,es mi cuarto

duende: muy bien, pero

pixie: se fuerte

pitufina: ¿que? ¿donde esta encino?

duende: chicos,dejenla pasar

entro al cuarto y se horrorizo

encino estaba en la cama, acostado , todo palido y casi inmovil

pitufina: ¿QUE FUE LO QUE OCURRIO?

encino: (con voz muy ronca ) acercate

pitufina: ¿que ocurre contigo? parece que estas muriendote

encino: eso...estoy...

pitufina: (empezo a llorar) pero ¿como?

encino: warlok , cuando te lanzo su hechizo acesino, una parte me rozo

pitufina: pero eso fue hace meses

encino: el roce solo disminuyo mi muerte, el hechizo ha corrido por mi sangre, creo que ya llego la hora

pitufina: no, porfavor, no , no te vayas

encino: no me voy

le acaricio la cabeza

encino: yo siempre estare ahi, en tus recuerdos , te amo mucho

pitufina: (destruida en llanto) y yo a ti, tambien te amo

se inclino hacia el para darle un beso de ultimo

cuando se separo , ya no habia nada mas del elfo

salio del cuarto y se tapo la cara

trol: ¿estas bien?

pitufina: yo..quiero estar sola

se fue hacia las velas

varios la intentaron seguir

duende: dejenla, necesita descanso


	5. Chapter 5

duende: ¿alguien h visto a pitufina?

troll: sigue en las velas

duende: ya me empiezo a precupar, lleva mucho tiempo ahi , envien a un grupo

varios piratas subieron a donde estaba ella

pixie: (sofocado) ah , ¿porque se va tan alto?

la chica estaba levantando su espada y parecia dirigirla a su cuello

trol: pitufina ¿QUE HACES?

antes de que hicieran algo mas, se oyo el sonido de un corte

uno de los imps se desmayo

pitufina: ¿que le pasa?

su larga melena cayo a sus pies, dejandolo de largo hasta los hombros

trol: (suspiro) perdona, pero por un segundo creimos que ibas a cometer una barbaridad

pitufina: estoy deprimida, no loca

se cabello estaba todo disparejo

imp: ¿porque lo hiciste?

mama pitufina : ya no lo quiero , me estorba

* * *

de eso pasaron los años , la chica volvio a su actitud natural, sin embargo su cabello no volvio a crecer, pero a ella le importaba bastante poco, con el resto de la tripulacion, tubo que enterrar a mas de uno, ya que no todas las creaturas tienen la misma longetividad de vida , y los pitufos,reales o no , vivian muchos años

estubo muchos años siguiendo su entrenamiento, cada vez era mejor , llegaron a la conclusion de que debia ser la capitana del barco , cuando estubo en la suficiente forma como para defenderse sola, empezo a estudiar alquimia, cosa que siempre le llamo la atencion , despues de poco, le consiguieron (ejem robaron) varios libros , lo cual la hizo tener mas conocimientos

en cuanto a vida social, de los lugares que recorrieron, hizo algo de amistad con naufragos o cualquiera que no tubiera a nadie y los invitaba a unirse a la tripulacion , no le faltaron pretendientes , despues de todo, su cabello mal cortado no le habia robado tanta belleza, pero ella no aceptaba a ninguno

ya tenia mas de 400 años cuando le paso lo que cambio su vida por completo

imp: ¡apurense! esta cubierta esta cochina

trol: pitufina, ¿ya acabaste tu lado?

la mujer estaba inclinada y agarrandose el estomago

elfo: ¿que te pasa?

pitufina sintio que iba a rejurgitar algo y empezo a retorserse

pixie: ¿quieres vomitar?

despues de un momento escupio una esfera luminosa

trol: wow

la recogio

los demas fueron a ver a pitufina

pitufina: debe ser eso, es la magia, la que nemesis puso en mi, y que yo jamas pude sacar , al fin salio , literalmente

trol: y no es solo una esfera llena de poder pitufina, es un huevo

pitufina: (abrio los ojos) ¿un huevo?

la cacharon para que no se cayera para atras 

* * *

trol: cudado con esas cosas

pitufina: ahg, debe haber otra forma de poner huevos

hada: la hay, es mucho peor

pitufina: uhg

habian desembarcado en una isla , a pitufina la habian estado atendido desde que puso el primer huevo , ya habia puesto en total 98 , contando al primero

trol: espero que este sea el ultimo

pitufina: no creo , se que aun faltan dos ¡UHGGG!

se puso una bolsa enfrente de la boca

pitufina: uno

lo saco

pitufina: es muy pequeño

trol: miren

una ninfa llego volando

pitufina: ¿todo bien?

ninfa: si, no hay nada peligroso en esta isla

pitufina: exelente, miralo, es tan chiquito, que ternurita

ninfa: sobre tus huevos queria hablarte

se sento junto a ella

ninfa: hay un tal , papa pitufo en una aldea situada en un bosque no muy lejos de aqui

pitufina: ¿del que me clonaron?

ninfa: exacto , fui a investigar, y averigue que justo el dia en que pusiste cada uno de tus huevos, a papa pitufo le traian uno aproximadamente 12 horas antes

pitufina: ¿enserio? que clonacion tan exacta

ninfa: bueno, el primero es la exepcion , como ese es en realidad una fuente de poder, no tiene , podria decirse , una "contraparte"

pitufina: ¿dices que a exepcion de mi primogenito, quienes nascan seran una copia de lo que son esos bebes?

ninfa: si, me alegra que entiendas

pitufina: no es algo de lo que pueda preocuparme

la ninfa bajo la cabeza

pitufina: ¿que sucede?

ninfa: escuchame, no te vayas a alterar

pitufina: no me asustes

ninfa: ya vi el niño, el contraparte del huevo que acabas de regurgitar

pitufina: ¿que con el?

ninfa: es un niño hermoso, muy tierno , cariñoso, dulce, tiene un gran corazon

pitufina: ¿cual es el problema entonces?

ninfa: esta enfermo

pitufina: ahh, si eso es todo, yo tengo unas hiervas medicinales que...

ninfa: no esa clase, el niño es retrasado mental

pitufina: ¿dices que mi bebe sera asi?

ninfa: es lo mas probable, solo te pido que seas fuerte , criar tantos niños no es facil , y a ese...sera un problema

se fue a comer

pitufina: (agarro el huevecillo en sus manos) ¿un problema? si tu me resultas enferma de algun modo, juro que cuidare de ti por siempre

lo acaricio con ternura

pitufina: los cuidare bien, a ti y a tus hermanitas


	6. Chapter 6

pitufina: UHG AHG

trol: tranquila, ya casi sale

pitufina: esto es asqueroso

finalmente saco el huevo de su garganta

pitufina: el ultimo, al fin

los demas estaban en bolsas

hada : ¡rapido empequen las cosas! ¡el volcan de aqui esta apunto de estallar !

todos agarraron las cajas y las arrojaron al barco

pitufina intento contar los huevos cuando alguien la tomo del brazo

ninfa: pitufina vamonos, tu subes primero que todos

pitufina: pero mis...

ninfa: nosotros los subimos , ve

la dejaron pasar al barco mientras ellos empecaban lo ultimo

el volcan empezo a lanzar lava cuando todos abordaron

duende: ¡rapido! ¡echenlo a andar!

el barco se alejo justo a tiempo

trol: uff, por poquito

pitufina: ¡no!

duende: ¿que sucede?

pitufina: ¡falta uno!

ninfa: ¿que?

pitufina: ¡falta un huevo, los acabo de contar! ¡y creo que es el que acabo de sacar!

ninfa: tal vez no contaste bien, a ver , te ayudo

se sentaron a contar

hada: (en silencio) que curioso

duende: ¿que cosa?

hada: el ultimo hijo de papa pitufo, la cigueña lo perdio

ninfa: lo siento mucho pitufina

duende: vayanse, dejenla sola

pitufina: no, no voy a llorar esta vez , chicos, los quiero, mucho , pero creo que debo seguir mi camino sola

imp: ¿que?

pitufina: solo soy un estorbo que lo unico que hace es llorar por lo que le sucede y no creo que en una vida de piratas pueda cuidar de cie...noventainueve hijas

ninfa: ¿que haras?

pitufina: me separo del grupo, sera mejor de esa forma , para mi y ustedes

duende: ¿estas jugando? ¿verdad?

pitufina: mirenme, falta poco para que me ponga vieja , nesecito cuidar de ellas

duende: si es lo que quieres

todos: ¿que?

duende: ella hace lo que cree correcto, y ademas ya no la quiero someter a riesgos ni a ninguno de sus creaturitas

ninfa: la verdad, yo estoy deacuerdo con eso

duende: te dejaremos a la siguiente isla tropical que encontremos

hada: wow , pitufina

pitufina: ¿que?

se dio la vuelta y el primer huevo que puso empezo a vibar

al poco tiempo exploto

pitufina: ¿pero que...

en el lugar donde estaba el huevo , habia una pequeña niña guera que sacaba un poco de luz de sus dedos

todos: awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

pitufina: la cargo, hola, pequeña hechicera

ninfa: creo que ahora deberias llamarte , mama pitufina

pitufina: suena bien

* * *

al cabo de tres semanas hayaron una isla para ellas , les dejaron toda la comida que pudieron y se despidieron

ninfa: cuidate mama pitufina

mama pitufina: te extrañare Anagalis

Anagalis : espero que esten bien

el barco zarpo

de las tres semanas que tardaron en encontrarles un lugar , habian nacido tres niñas mas, las tres tenian cabello negro

mama pitufina: bueno, niñas, empieza una nueva vida

volteo a ver a la segunda

mama pitufina: ¿CUANDO TE HICISTE ESO?

la niña tenia tres corazones pequeños tatuados de cada brazo , solo se encogio de hombros

la tercera agarro un lapiz que les dejaron y se lo coloco en la oreja

la cuarta se acomodo el gorro hacia abajo y el cabello tapandole el ojo izquierdo

mama pitufina: bueno, ya expresan independencia

al cabo de varios meces, nacieron las otras

habia una pelirroja y una rubia pecosa que se golpeaban con todo

mama pitufina: mmm, tengo una idea

le puso lentes a la pelirroja y esta dejo de chocar

a la otra no le sirvio

mama pitufina: tu vas a necesitar mas cuidado que nadie

* * *

las niñas obtuvieron sus nombres, la tercera que nacio, de nombre habil, desde que pudo habia empezado a contruir un barco, al cabo de cuarenta años ya habia terminado

mama pitufina: impresionante

habil: gracias mama pitufina

torpe: ¿y funciona?

miope: torpe,torpe,torpe, esta cosa no se va a mover , es solo un inutil, seco, pedazo de madera acomodada que...

habil le dio un golpe con un mazo y agarro la muñeca de la rubia

habil: ven torpe, vamos a verlo por dentro

torpe: sii

miope: (aun aturdida) oigan, esperenme

mama pitufina: ¿que vez soñadora?

la niñita se encontraba perdida en sus binoculares

soñadora: hay un anciano con un grupo que parecen ser pitufos varones

mama pitufina: a ver , tal vez sea papa pitufo

tomo los binoculares y los tiro

mama pitufina: ¡warlok!

agarro un altavoz

mama pitufina: ¡suban al barco! ¡ahora!

habil: pero no esta probado

mama pitufina: ¡pues lo probaremos ya!

las subio al barco y fue contandolas

mama pitufina: 97, 98, ¡falta una!

hechicera: ¿quien falta chicas?

las demas se voltearon a ver

mama pitufina: podria jurar que...¡fuerte!

* * *

fuerte: (con una carreta de algodon) espero que costurera no se haya desesperado

escucho un grito

fuerte: ¿que es eso?

se acerco donde arriba habia un precipicio, pero no alcanzaba a ver que habia arriba

fuerte: que extraño

retrocedio cuando algo cayo desde arriba a la carreta

fuerte: ¿PERO QUE PITUFO...

se asomo y vio un pitufo de su edad , con varios rasguños en su cuerpo , se movio por un momento , pero despues se quedo inconsiente

lo agito un poco pero no desperto

fuerte: mejor lo llevare con mama pitufina

lo coloco sobre su hombro y fue hacia el barco

mama pitufina:¡FUERTE SUBE AL BARCO!

la niña con el pitufo en el hombro entro corriendo

el barco se alejo de la isla

torpe: (abrazando a habil) ¡funciono!

habil: ¡y muy bien!

mama pitufina: que bueno que...¿que tienes ahi?

todas se percataron del niño rasguñado y desmayado

fuerte: lo encontre, se hubiera muerto si no cae sobre el algodon

torpe: pobre, esta herido

lo acostaron en una camilla

mama pitufina: (en su mente) warlok debio haberlo abandonado

se fueron a otro cuarto , solo ella , hechicera y fuerte

hechicera: ¿que haremos con el?

mama pitufina : no lo se

empezaron a discutir opciones

fuerte miro al niño

el pitufo empezo a abrir los ojos

pitufo: ¿donde estoy?

fuerte: yo diria que somos la tripulacion pitufina, me llamo fuerte

pitufo; dime pitufo

fuerte: deacuerdo

pitufo: ¿y ellas?

las otras dos se voltearon a verlo

mama pitufina: yo me llamo mama pitufina , ella es hechicera

hechicera: ¿quien es tu papa?

pitufo: no lo recuerdo

a las dos les parecio ver que mentia , pero entendieron que no queria regresar con el

mama pitufina : bueno, sientete como miembro de la familia, espero que estes comodo

abrio la puerta y varias niñas que estaban recargando la oreja se cayeron

hechicera: fisgonas

entraron casi empujandose

torpe: awww que lindo es

miope: esta mugroso

habil. ¿entonces se va a quedar?

amargada: odio que no se quede

bufona: ¡hola! ¡mucho gusto!

le ofrecio la mano

pitufo iba a estrecharla pero fuerte se la agarro

fuerte: no, no te lo recomiendo

coqueta: (agarrandolo del brazo y llevandoselo arastrando) te enseñare el lugar

casi todas las demas los siguieron , fuerte se le quedo mirando al niño

hechicera: (le pasa un pañuelo a fuerte) limpiate la baba

fuerte: callate


	7. Chapter 7

ya habian pasado mas de 100 años desde la llegada del pitufo ,mama pitufina empezo a entrenar al la tripulacion para que aprendieran a pelear en caso de emergencia , torpe fue la unica exepcion, no porque la considerara inutil , si no porque no queria que le hicieran daño de ningun tipo , hasta esa fecha, todo habia permanecido tranquilo

comelona: ¡mama pitufina! se acabo el maiz

coqueta: mama pitufina! , se me seca la piel

costurera: ¡mama pitufina! ya no tengo lino

fuerte: ¡mama pitufina! miope no se caya

miope: ¡mama pitufina! fuerte me pego con un mazo

torpe: ¡mama pitufina! creo que estoy enferma

mama pitufina:¡silencio! , comelona, tu te lo comiste, coqueta , tu piel esta bien , costurera,en la siguiente parada recogeremos lino, fuerte, no la escuches , miope,entonces no molestes y torpe ¡tus pecas no son ninguna enfermedad!

bueno, casi todo estaba tranquilo

pitufo: tal vez deberias descansar un poco mama pitufina, te ves un poco exausta

mama pitufina: no pitufo,estoy bien

pitufo: ¿segura?

mama pitufina: si, no te preocupes , ire a mi laboratorio , descansen una rato si quieren

soñadora: ¡tierra a la vista!

mama pitufina: acabo el descanso

bajaron y algunas fueron mas profundo de la isla

mama pitufina: ustedes puden ir recolectando los cocos de alla arriba de las palmeras

* * *

fuerte: (bajando de una palma) creo yo llevo mas cocos que el resto de ustedes

habil: ¿que dijo que era competencia?

fuerte: todo , es competencia

pitufo: esa forma de pensar algun dia te costara la vida

fuerte: si como no

siguieron bajando cocos

habil: no quiero ver mas cocos en lo que resta del año

pitufo: mala suerte, sera lo que comamos

miope: oye pitufo, sube arriba del volcan a ver si desde ahi ves mas comida

pitufo: no, ni loco

miope: cobarde, fuerte hazlo tu

pitufo: no, nadie va a subir

fuerte: tu no me dices que hacer

se dirigio hacia el volcan y empezo a subirlo

pitufo: fuerte,no seas tonta

fuerte: claro, porque entonces tu quedaras como cobarde

se subio a la cima

todas: wow

pitufo: ¿sabes que? si te caes, alla tu

se cruzo de brazos y le dio la espalda

fuerte: uy que miedo, un volcan

empezo a caminar por la orilla, perdio el equilibrio y cayo adentro

torpe: ¡AY!

pitufo: ay no

fuerte: (agarrada de la pared del volcan) ¡auxilio!

pitufo agarro una liana larga , y subio

pitufo: ¿y que ustedes no van a ayudar?

se agarro y se inclino un poco por el borde , ato la liana y la dejo caer  
fuerte: pitufo , no esperaba que vinieras

el volcan empezo a arrojar fuego

pitufo: (sudado) no te iba a dejar aqui ¡AA!

se sobresalto con el fuego y se solto por accidente

ella lo logro agarrar del tobillo

el otro por poco y se quema la punta del gorro

pitufo: ay por poquito

fuerte: (sosteniendolo) no puedo creer que por un reto haya arriesgado mi vida y pero , la tuya

la liana empezo a moverse hacia arriba

habil: ¡muy bien chicas! sigan tirando

torpe: mira, estan bien

subieron del borde y se bajaron tan rapido como pudieron

habil: no te asustaste tanto ¿o si fuerte?

fuerte: (blanca) no...no .me aaasuste

mama pitufina: ¿que esta pasando?

todas: ¡nada!

mama pitufina: bien, creo que ya es suficiente, suban

* * *

pitufo: (regando unas flores) espero que no se sequen

fuerte: hola

pitufo: ahh, hola

fuerte: oye, gracias por salvarme

pitufo: ni lo menciones, gracias por salvarme tambien

fuerte: y tambien perdon

pitufo: no hay problema , enserio, las cosas estan bien , igual no hubiera querido que te pasara algo, eres mi mejor amiga , y aunque tu...

fue interrumpido cuando ella so levantó y lo beso , se aparto despues de medio minuto y el seguia en shock

fuerte: y perdon por eso

pitufo: (aturdido) no, importa

fuerte: claro

con la cabeza baja empezo a alejarse

pitufo: fuerte

fuerte: ¿que?

le agarro la cabeza y la beso, mas tranquilo

al cabo le poco le correspondio

habil: oigan chicos no..¡WOW!

torpe: ¿se estan ahogando?

habil: ¡torpe , no veas eso !

le dio la vuelta y la empujo caminando

habil: dejenlos solos chicas , tienen MUCHO que discutir

todas un poco sorprendidas se alejaron de ellos

miope: ¡NO SE OLVIDEN DE RESPIRAR!

* * *

**este capitulo esta basado directamente en uno de la temporada 9 , se llama "Like it or Smurf it" o algo asi, es casi la misma cosa **


	8. CANCELA

**creo que voy a cancelar esto, digo, parece que nadie lo esta viendo, asi que , lo mas probable es que deje de publicar en esta y posteriormente la borre, me gustaría escribir mas, pero la verdad no tengo mas palabras **


End file.
